goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Knows Justin
Name: Everybody Knows Justin Directed by: Dennis Dugan Screenplay by: John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein Erica Rivinoja Story by: Jason Carter Eaton Erica Rivinoja Produced by: David Barron Megan Ellison Kevin Grady Executive Producers: Douglas Curtis Toby Emmerich Daryl Kass Heather Parry Peter Safran Associate Producer: Bill Bannerman Co-Producer: Barbara Kelly Director of Photography: Anthony B. Richmond Production Designer: Peter Wenham Film Editors: Jamie Gross Jeff Groth Music by: Rupert Gregson-Williams Art Directors: Ross Dempster Helen Jarvis Greg Venturi Set Decorator: Peter Lando Costume Designers: Monique Prudhomme Denise Wingate Casting by: Amanda Mackey Rachel Tenner Wendy Weidman Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Annapurna Pictures Endgame Entertainment The Safran Company Beagle Pug Films Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Airdate: July 13, 2016 Length: 95 minutes Budget: $500 million Box Office: $3.44 million Pixar Movie Number: 3335 Everybody Knows Justin is a 2016 comedy film directed by Dennis Dugan from the creator of the Grown Ups trilogy. Principal photography began February 24 in Orange County, California; Los Angeles, California and Bakersfield, California. The filming ends in October 27, 2015 and starts making a teaser trailer in Thanksgiving 2015 itself. Plot Voice Cast *Skyler Gisondo - Justin McDonaugh (22 year old student as Kern High School) *Justin Long - Kennedy Kirkland *Catherine Missal - Evelyn Greer (Justin's love interest) *Chris Pine - Russell McGrath *Jason Drucker - Drew Goldstein *Anna Kendrick - Yara Mayer *Tom Everett Scott - Kroll McDonaugh *Alicia Silverstone - Zeta McDonaugh *Steve Bescumi - Mr. Ted Craig King *Justin Timberlake - Papino Feldman *Adam Brody - Jimmy Grainger *Peter Fonda - Principal Larry Walters *Devon Bostick - Moby Webb *Melissa Roxburgh - Pam Patterson *Michael Cera - Hugh Roberts *Thomas Kuc - Vincent Dalton *Avril Lavigne - Girl in class *Rachael MacFarlane - Girl by the locker *Jena Malone - Student #1 *E.G. Daily - Student #2 *Nathan Kress - Student #3 *Ariel Winter - Student #4 *Amanda Seyfried - Student #5 *Jonah Hill - Student #6 *Lorraine Nicholson - Student #7 *Charlene Yi - Student #8 *Eric Darnell - Student #9 DVD Release Everybody Knows Justin is released on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 20, 2016. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #The Place Where Justin is Going (0:00:00-0:06:13) #Tie-In (0:06:13-0:09:24) #Fire Drill (0:09:24-0:12:13) #An Adolescent Tune (0:12:13-0:15:23) #She's Hot (0:15:23-0:19:34) #Algebra (0:19:34-0:23:04) #Lunch Break (0:23:04-0:28:00) #Personal Space (0:28:00-0:30:58) #Papino's Only Identity (0:30:58-0:33:45) #Best Call (0:33:45-0:39:23) #ID Numbers (0:39:23-0:42:03) #Draft (0:42:03-0:46:02) #Steamy Shower (0:46:02-0:50:33) #''Lose It'' (0:50:33-0:54:36) #Watching the News (0:54:36-1:00:44) #Tryouts (1:00:44-1:07:00) #Justin Organizes (1:07:00-1:10:00) #Bonus (1:10:00-1:13:24) #Rapping it Out (1:13:24-1:17:04) #To the Rescue (1:17:04-1:23:02) #Reunited (1:23:02-1:27:14) #Ending Titles (1:27:14-1:35:00) *Languages **Audio: English, English Description Audio, French (Canadian French dubbing), Spanish (Latin American dubbing), Portuguese (Brazilian dubbing), German, Italian, Hungarian, Swedish, Czech and Polish **Subtitles: English, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Spanish, Swedish, Czech, Polish and Portuguese *Extra Features **Commentary with Dennis Dugan, Skyler Gisondo, Peter Safran and Megan Ellison **Hilarious Bloopers **Deleted Scenes International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Australia, Austria, Argentina, Colombia, Canada, Kuwait, Latin America, Lebanon, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, Switzerland, Uruguay and Venezuela: July 13, 2016 / December 20, 2016 (DVD) *Bahrain: August 31, 2016 / February 19, 2017 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): December 14, 2016 / May 2, 2017 (DVD) *Brazil: July 13, 2016 / December 20, 2016 (DVD) *Bulgaria: July 20, 2016 / January 3, 2017 (DVD) *China: September 30, 2016 / February 14, 2017 (DVD) *Croatia: December 14, 2016 / May 16, 2017 (DVD) *Czech Republic: July 13, 2016 / November 29, 2016 (DVD) *Denmark: July 22, 2016 / January 10, 2017 (DVD) *Egypt: December 14, 2016 / June 7, 2017 (DVD) *Estonia: September 30, 2016 / April 4, 2017 (DVD) *Finland: September 16, 2016 / March 14, 2017 (DVD) *France: July 22, 2016 / January 3, 2017 (DVD) *Georgia: August 11, 2016 / February 14, 2017 (DVD) *Germany: July 13, 2016 / December 6, 2017 (DVD) *Greece: August 4, 2016 / January 31, 2017 (DVD) *Hong Kong: August 10, 2016 / December 27, 2016 (DVD) *Hungary: July 13, 2016 / December 20, 2016 (DVD) *India and Iran: December 21, 2016 / May 16, 2017 (DVD) *Indonesia and Iceland: August 31, 2016 / January 24, 2017 (DVD) *Ireland, Israel, Kazakhstan and Peru: October 7, 2016 / June 2, 2017 (DVD) *Italy: July 13, 2016 / December 20, 2016 (DVD) *Japan: August 25, 2016 / February 7, 2017 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: September 2, 2016 / February 28, 2017 (DVD) *Latvia: October 14, 2016 / May 16, 2017 (DVD) *Lithuania: October 28, 2016 / May 23, 2017 (DVD) *Malaysia: September 2, 2016 / February 14, 2017 (DVD) *Netherlands: August 25, 2016 / February 14, 2017 (DVD) *Norway: July 27, 2016 / January 10, 2017 (DVD) *Oman: August 3, 2016 / February 7, 2017 (DVD) *Panama: December 21, 2016 / May 30, 2017 (DVD) *Poland: July 13, 2016 / December 20, 2016 (DVD) *Portugal: September 2, 2016 / January 3, 2017 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: November 23, 2016 / June 7, 2017 (DVD) *Romania: September 30, 2016 / May 16, 2017 (DVD) *Russia: September 23, 2016 / April 25, 2017 (DVD) *Serbia: September 30, 2016 / February 7, 2017 (DVD) *Slovakia: September 30, 2016 / March 28, 2017 (DVD) *Slovenia: September 30, 2016 / February 28, 2017 (DVD) *Spain: August 11, 2016 / January 17, 2017 (DVD) *Sweden: July 13, 2016 / December 6, 2016 (DVD) *Taiwan: August 11, 2016 / January 31, 2017 (DVD) *Turkey: August 25, 2016 / February 14, 2017 (DVD) Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Previews Jump To: Everybody Knows Justin/Previews *20th Century Fox Digital HD Trailer *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Trailer (Coming to Theaters May 2017) *Ice Age: Collision Course Trailer (Look for It on DVD) *Keeping Up with the Joneses Trailer (Coming to DVD January 17th, 2017) Sneak Peeks *Kingsman: The Golden Circle Trailer (Coming to Theaters September 2017) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Trailer (Coming to Theaters June 2nd, 2017) *War for the Planet of the Apes Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters July 2017) **NOTE: Sneak peeks are seen on the DVD menu along with the "Extra Features" section. All of these are remain immortal. Language Dubs *Everybody Knows Justin/Language Dubs Other Languages *Everybody Knows Justin/Other Languages Quotes *Everybody Knows Justin/Quotes Credits *Everybody Knows Justin/Credits Outtakes *Everybody Knows Justin/Outtakes Category:2016 films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films